The goal of the proposed Meharry RISE program is to significantly increase the number of minority students pursuing biomedical and behavioral sciences research careers by involving them in a program of excellence. Meharry Medical College has a strong record of graduating Ph.D.s in biomedical science disciplines, many of whom enter academic institutions where they continue the tradition of teaching, research and service that is a part of our mission. The College as a whole has a proven commitment to educating underrepresented minorities. The School of Graduate Studies and Research has graduated 208 Ph.D.s in biomedical sciences and more than 350 master's of science in public health during its 34 years of existence. Therefore it has a strong record of preparing students for research careers with a strong focus on diseases that disproportionately affect minority individuals. We have been the recipient of federally funded underrepresented minority programs and have used these programs to contribute to the development of our students by providing strong research training coupled with excellent education opportunities. Continuing funding of a Meharry RISE program will allow us, in combination with other funded programs at Meharry Medical College, to provide the infrastructure and activities needed to continue to graduate at the doctoral and M.S.P.H. level more minorities in biomedical and behavioral science disciplines. A set of well-defined activities has been developed to help transition Ph.D. students into research careers in biomedical sciences. These activities involve enhancement of student training with specialty courses such as Grant-Writing and Bridges to Independence, Recombinant DNA and Biostatistics for Ph.D. students, as well as external research opportunities in laboratories of experts in the training areas of the Ph.D. RISE students. We will also provide means for M.S.P.H. students interested in doctoral careers in behavioral sciences to perform research with a small but very strong group of faculty at Meharry and Vanderbilt who have been recently hired in this area. The overall objective of the Meharry RISE program is to provide students in the Graduate School at Meharry Medical College with enhanced opportunities to ensure their transition to successful and productive research careers. Many of our graduates continue the tradition of teaching and research that characterizes the College. Our goal is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities who pursue careers in research, especially since health disparity research is a major issue in the nation today.